Clones are better than one
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Naruto was about to go on his date with Kiba when suddenly Sasuke shows up out of no where. Also Konohamaru is addicted to Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Clones Are Better Than One

Chapter 1

**First I don't own Naruto or Funimation works and I don't own their merchandise either. Another thing this will have sexual content involving guyxguy please if you don't like it click to another fanfiction. Thank for reading this.**

It was night time in Konoha and everything was quiet except for the strip club. Light were everything and people were getting settled to watch the main event. A guy with a tie on smooth hair and shiny shoe walk up to a microphone and introducing himself and telling the audiences that this is the night they won't remember. He calls out the strippers one by one Kiba, Rock Lee, Gaara, Neji and finally Konohamaru who was swaying his body and using his long scarf to grab peoples money without looking.

After everybody was called out they bring their show stopper called Mr. Fox who never loses customers. A strange mist crowded the room as they step out all six of them going to the strip pole. Naruto grabs onto the pole in front of his body and flip upside down. The upside down Naruto started sucking the other blonde ninja cock so did he grabbing the upside down cock and sucking it very hard. The other three were having an orgy in front of the crowd. All of them ending it with six of them climaxing on the crowd they love it because it tasted like different types of raman.

The strange mist crowded the room again and everybody left knowing that they saw the great strip club. Naruto counts his money knowing that he did his work and began to head out. As he was about to head out the door Kiba block his path.

"Hey Kiba what's up" Naruto said smiling

"Are we still going to the dinner" Kiba wonder

"Yeah let me just get my coat" Naruto said walking to the other room to get his coat

Kiba was getting prepared for the dinner when he notices one of the strippers was glaring at him. Konohamaru who was very jealous at Kiba because he wanted Naruto first but Naruto felt like he was just a friend to him not like a boyfriend. Konohamaru left the strip club he could feel the cold air rush into his face. Kiba looks through the window and can see that it's a blizzard outside the snow was not too deep.

As Naruto grabs his coat out the closet he felt a hand touching him. Naruto jump as he didn't know who was touching his hand. He steps out toward the light revealing his dark and cold face.

"Don't scare me like that Sasuke you almost gave me a heart attack" Naruto said panting

Sasuke didn't say anything to Naruto he just looks at him. Naruto feels weird to see Sasuke like this since he broke up with him and started dating Kiba. Sense then Sasuke kept stalking Naruto every single day and time it just keeps happening over and over again. The last time he did it was when Naruto was taking a shower and singing Gangdam Style by Psy. Naruto can see the dark rings in his eyes noticing that he didn't go sleep last night or the other nights either.

"You should really go to bed Sasuke before you get cold" Naruto heard a cough from Sasuke and instantly guided him to the couch so he can lie down.

Kiba was wondering what's taking Naruto so long to change his clothes. Kiba went to go check on Naruto as he walks toward the wooden door and knock on it. Naruto almost forgot he had a date with Kiba this wasn't good at all he had to think of something.

"Be there in a minute" Naruto ponder and thought about what to do because he didn't want to leave Sasuke all alone and sick.

Naruto got an idea he can use Shadow Clone Jutsu so he can stay with Sasuke while one of his clones go on his date with Kiba. With the flick of his finger he performs the jutsu and made another one of him. The real Naruto grabs Sasuke and puff out heading toward Sasuke house.

"Ready" Naruto said coming out of the dressing room

"Perfect let's go" Kiba said grabbing onto Naruto's hips and opening the door

…

Konohamaru was making some hot tea heating the water in the microwave. He turns on the Television which pops up his favorite show Naruto. He was watching his show with his Naruto cup sitting next to his pillow which had Naruto on it.

Suddenly feathers pops up Konoharmaru sigh as he already knows who it is. Itachi appears before Konohamaru looking very smug today.

"I see you're watching your favorite show too bad he not here" Itachi smile as he went into Konohamaru's fridge

"Why are you here? Also get out of my fridge before I use my ninja star to cut half of your face off" Konohamaru said putting his hand on the ninja tool

"I see someone had a bad day what happen" Itachi said closing the fridge door

"Why would I tell you what happen you're not my grandfather" Konohamaru said sipping his tea

"You know he dead" Itachi said

"Shut up and get out" Konohamaru pointed toward the door

"Well I was going to tell you how you can Naruto to love you but if you want me to leave" Itachi was about to head to the door when Konohamaru stop him.

"How" Konohamaru said looking at Itachi with a serious face

To Be Continued

A/N: If you like this story please post either a positive or a negative review for me. Thank you all for reading my fanfiction. Obeion Yazio


	2. Chapter 2

Clones are better than one

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other stuff that deal with it**

**Warning: This fanfiction has shotacon boyxboy, if you don't like it. Please go another fanfiction if you read this I thank you.**

"Make him jealous" Itachi said

"What!" Konoharmaru jolted back surprised that he said that

"Are you sure?" Konoharmaru asked

"I'm positive" Itachi said smiling

"Alright so what do we do?" Konoharmaru asked

"First we are going to meet where Naruto and Kiba are" Itachi said

"Yeah and" Konoharmaru wonder is that all

"That it" Itachi smile at Konoharmaru

"How will that make a differences?" Konoharmaru asked

"When Naruto see's us over there eating and chatting he be paying attention to us. Trust me" Itachi was very sure

"Fine" Konoharmaru was ready for this

…...

The Naruto took out some soup for Sasuke and set it down next to him on the bed. Naruto look at Sasuke still sleeping he smile and began to get a hard on and his smile became more evil. He shook his head from the perverted thought he had and went somewhere else.

"What are you doing Naruto he's sleeping" Naruto talking to himself

"I should go get back to my date with Kiba. I wonder how my clones doing" Naruto said walking toward the door

Naruto look back where Sasuke was and began think about it.

"He'll be fine" Naruto said going out the door and locking it with Sasuke key

…...

As Naruto was ran toward his path, he accidentally bum into konoharmaru and Itachi they all fell on the ground.

"Ow" Konoharmaru said

"Konoharmaru" Naruto is surprised to meet him

"Naruto why are you here I thought you was on a date with Kiba" Konoharmaru said

"Well...you see I kind of had to do something before I did the date. So I made a clone of myself so it can go on the date." Naruto reply

"What did you have to do?" Konoharmaru asked

"Uh...nothing" Naruto lied

"Really, I can tell when you're lying to me Naruto" Konoharmaru smiled

"How" Naruto said

"Your hands are shaking and your heart rate is beating fast" Konoharmaru explained

"Wow you know all that" Itachi said

"I told you I'm addicted to him" Konoharmaru whisper

"Addicted to who I pray tell" Naruto hearing Konoharmaru whisper

"Nobody" Konoharmaru looking to the other side

"I think you're talking about me aren't you. So addicted to me" Naruto grin said that

"Shut Up" Konoharmaru blush.

Everybody was silent

"Well since everybody getting their secret out. I have a crush on Konoharmaru" Itachi said

"What! I mean really" Naruto said

"What wrong Naruto jealous are we " Konoharmaru smiled

"No of course not. Well since your lover why don't you kiss" Naruto grin

"Uh...well"Konoharmaru said

"Gladly" Itachi grab Konoharmaru and kiss him on the lip. Both Naruto and Konoharmaru is surprised at this.

Sasuke appeared for no reason and saw his brother kissing Konoharmaru.

To Be continued

A/N: If you have a positive or negative reviews please post it. Thank you all for reading this and have a great day. Bye


	3. Chapter 3

**Clones are better than one**

Chapter 3

Disclaimer/Warning: One I don't own Naruto series nor Funimation. Second this fanfiction contains Yaoi incest. Thank you for reading this you may continue on.

Sasuke push Konohamaru off of his brother and clings to him like a pillow. He then glares at Konohamaru telling him to fuck off bitch he's mine. Sasuke couldn't let someone have Naruto or his Brother either because he loves them both.

"Sasuke!" Itachi was surprised by his little brother's actions.

Before Itachi was about to get angry at him. He saw his brother's sad eyes and quivering lip, which couldn't help but to give up.

"Hey, is anyone of you going to help me up?" Konohamaru asked. Itachi was about to help, but was to concern with his brother and Naruto was gone.

"Hey, where Naruto?" Konohamaru asked. Itachi looks to see where is.

"He is running away" Itachi said

"God Damn it" Konohamaru got up and chase after him

…...

Back at the dinner where clone Naruto and Kiba was having an interesting talk about themselves and other stuff.

"So, why do you say believe it" Kiba said sipping his water

"Well, I was watching One Piece and you know the English opening song?" clone Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Kiba is twirling his straw in his drink

"They say dream it, I thought of like a catch phrase of it." clone Naruto smile at Kiba.

"Ah I see" Kiba said sipping more of his drink

Naruto saw that Kiba wanted a kiss and the clone couldn't think nothing do.

"Um, I have to use the bathroom" Naruto got up, but as he was about to go he trip on the cloth on the table. Showing Kiba that he was a clone.

"Waiter check please" Kiba said in an angry tone

"Will that will cash or credit" Waiter said

"I Don't Fucking Care Just Give Me The Check" Kiba growl

"Alright" The Waiter walk away feeling scared

…...

Itachi drag his brother to his room, it seem he went through the window. He looks at his brother still clinging to his body.

"Time to go to bed brother your sick remember" Itachi remind him

"..." Sasuke move his head side to side

"Come on please" Itachi plead. Still Sasuke reply with a no

"What do you want" Itachi offering something to Sasuke. Sasuke point to his brother bulging cock, which was pulsing through his pants.

Itachi sigh and sat down on a chair unbutton and un-zipping his pants. Sasuke lick his lips for the tasty treat that Itachi was about to give him. Sasuke grip his brother underwear down to his legs revealing his pre-cum cock in his face. He started to lick it rapidly open his wet cavern mouth open and started sucking on it. He tasty saltiness on his bare tongue as he licks more on the tip down to the length then back up. The Hand wrapped the hot cock, stroking it, it started to drench semen making it sticky and hot. Sasuke rub a little more of his brother cock, it seems like Itachi was holding out a little longer.

"I'm about to" Itachi said. Sasuke puts his mouth on the cock and started to stroke it faster. Itachi climax squirting the hot cum in his mouth. Sasuke swallowed it down his throat, Sasuke breath in and out after that fell right to sleep on the floor. Itachi took him to the bed and cover him the sheets and blankets and kiss him Goodnight.


End file.
